It's Not Like That
by LittleRedOne
Summary: Ginny refuses to attend her own birthday party. Why? Can someone manage to change her mind? Dean/Ginny


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything familiar from the Harry Potter Series.

* * *

"Come on Ginny! Your birthday is tomorrow!" Ron says pleading with his younger sister.

"I think I know when my own birthday is," she responds dully.

"Well you can't just decide _now _that you don't want to have a party anymore!"

"I can and I will. I don't want to celebrate this year. There's no need."

"But Ginny, everyone's already said they're coming. They'll all be here in less then 24 hours!" Ron says now in a frantic state. A lot of planning had gone in to this party and she doesn't even want the bloody thing anymore.

"Well they can come and hang out with you. I said I don't want a party so just shove it Ron!" she yells angrily, stomping from the room and out the front door.

She had been all for this party before, had been eagerly counting down the days. It's a rare occurrence she gets to see her friends during the summer. Her mum, with Ron's help, had been planning this for over a month. It wouldn't be anything extravagant, but they made sure to invite all her friends.

And she had been particularly excited to see a certain Gryffindor again. That is, of course, until this morning, in one of the many owls they sent each other he commented on how much _fun_he'd been having with the Muggle girl up the street. She had responded casually, saying it's great he's been enjoying his summer. On the inside though, her jealousy was flaring. She'd been sulking around since. He was supposed to like her, not be running around with another girl and then telling her about how much he enjoyed it.

* * *

"Why won't she come down stairs?" Harry asked Ron after several of their friends had been asking for the where abouts of the birthday girl.

"She doesn't want the bloody party anymore."

"That doesn't sound right. She sent me an owl just last week telling me how much she was looking forward to it," Hermione said confused.

"Well yesterday she just decided she wasn't in the mood to party anymore. She yelled at me and stalked from the room. I don't know what happened."

"Let me go talk to her," Hermione said making her way to the stairs.

When she reached the younger girl's door she paused to listen, the stereo was blasting from inside but other than that there was no noise. She knocked and entered with out waiting to be let in.

"Ginny?" she asked softly. "What's wrong? There's a bunch of people waiting for you downstairs."

"I'm not coming to the party," she said stubbornly.

"Why not? You've been so excited."

"I changed my mind yesterday. I'm just not in a party mood anymore."

"Well what happened?"

"Nothing," she answered shortly.

"Something must have happened for you to change your mind."

"I said it was nothing Hermione. Please leave it alone."

"I would Ginny, but there's a room full of people here to see you."

"I said just leave it alone. I don't want to go to the party."

"It's your party though," she persisted.

"I'm aware thank you."

"You've got to come down."

"Fine!" she yelled before getting up, throwing open her door and stomping loudly down the stairs. Hermione followed her, glad she at least got Ginny to go down and see her guests. She was quite disappointed however at what actually happened.

Ginny reached the room full of party guests and promptly ignored the many, "Happy Birthdays!" being called from all over. She stalked straight to the door and angrily yanked it open. And she only paused long enough to turn to Hermione and say "I came down stairs now leave it alone!" and stalked out the door, slamming it in her wake.

The room was silent after her departure, everyone wondering what just happened. They looked to Hermione who was turning red in annoyance.

"I think you may have made it worse Hermione," Harry finally broke the silence.

"At least I got her out of her room," Hermione replied, trying to think positive.

"Well did she say what happened yesterday to not make her want to be here?" Ron asked.

"She refused to tell me anything."

"Great," Ron grumbled. "I guess I better try this time."

"Actually mate, would you mind if I went and talked to her?" Dean asked cautiously. He knew how Ron felt about any guy being with his little sister.

"I don't see how you could be of any help."

"I've been talking to her all summer. I'd like to think I can help."

Ron was about to argue, but decided to rethink his words with a stern look from Hermione. "Fine, you've got ten minutes before I come out."

Dean quickly exited the house and searched for the red hair. He found it at the far end of the garden and set off towards her.

"I said just leave it Hermione," she said as she heard someone approaching.

"Yes, I believe she is actually just leaving it," Dean responded with a small smile.

"Oh, it's you." Dean couldn't tell if she were happy or upset by the fact. So instead of responding he just sat next to her.

"What's wrong Gin?" he asked after a few moments.

"Don't worry about it Dean."

"Well of course I'm worried about it. It's your birthday you should be happy. And just yesterday in your letter you seemed happy."

"And seemed is the key word there."

"What?" he asked confused.

"Just because I seem happy doesn't mean I am."

"Well then what happened?" She stared out over the yard for several minutes before responding.

"So you've been having a good summer then?" she asked. He wasn't sure what this had to do with anything, but latched on to the topic if it was going to get her to talk.

"Yeah. It's been a blast. It's been real great to be home. You know?"

"Yeah. I know. And you've been having fun with your neighbors?" she asked in a casual way.

"Definitely. Kayla, the girl I said I'd been hanging out with is a real riot. She sure keeps me on my toes."

"Well isn't that just lovely," she said tensely.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked with furrowed brows after noticing the change in her tone.

"Nothing Dean," she said sweetly. "Everything's lovely. Please, tell me more about your summer. What kind of things have you done with _Kayla_?"

"Oh Ginny no!" Dean instantly said, finally realizing what she must have thought. "It's not like that with her I swear. She's been a friend of the family for years!"

She critically looked him over to the point where he was becoming uncomfortable before responding. "What do I care what things are like with her? It's not like I, as your _friend_, have any say in anything you do."

"Please Ginny. Don't be angry. I swear it's nothing like that. I don't like her that way," Dean begged. He couldn't believe he was being reduced to begging and pleading. He supposed though if he were going to sacrifice his pride for anyone, it would be her.

"It doesn't matter Dean," she said turning away from him. Before he had a chance to respond he was interrupted.

"Oy! Time's up Dean! You've obviously not succeeded. Let me talk to her," Ron said coming up to the pair.

"I just need a bit more time Ron," he said before turning right back to Ginny. "I swear Gin. Come on."

"Go away Ron. We're discussing something here," Ginny said quietly, not meeting her brother's eyes. Ron looked suspiciously between the two before nodding and leaving.

"Ginny, look at me please." She turned around slowly and he reached out to cup her cheek. "I thought you knew I liked you Ginny, not some other girl. I thought you'd understood through all the letters," he said softly.

"How'm I supposed to know that when you're going on about this lovely Muggle girl and how much bloody fun she is?"

"I just thought you'd like to know what I was doing this summer."

"I thought I would too."

"Look, I wasn't going to ask you this until school started again so we could see each other, but would you maybe want to be my girlfriend?" Dean asked, nervous she'd say no despite her obvious jealousy.

"Is this just so you don't feel guilty about Kayla?"

"Not a chance. I really did plan to ask you. You can ask Seamus he'll tell you. I reckon he was ready to seal my lips shut the way I kept talking about you when I was at his house."

She looked him over critically again, this time she was trying to measure his truthfulness. Seeing no trace of a lie she allowed a smile small and replied, "Yeah Dean, I think I'd quite like to be your girlfriend."

He smiled widely and leaned over to give her a quick, chaste kiss before standing and pulling her with him. "I believe someone has a room full of birthday guests to attend to."

Laughing, she grabbed his hand and started running back towards her house, her friends and her party.


End file.
